The Mysterious Past
by Everything Made Real
Summary: Bella Swan met her bestfriend in highschool, Edward Cullen, when she applied for a post as a journalist in a company. Edward doesn't seem to remember her, and others don't remember him. But Bella does. What can't anybody remember Edward?
1. Can The Past Be Brought Back?

**A/N  
**Hi guys. This is my second story. :D I deleted the first one cuz nobody reviewed. :DD  
Hope you'll like it, and I hope you'll review, cuz I won't upload the next chapter if no one reads it anyway.  
Your review is very verrrraaayyy important to me. :DD  
Thankies very mucho. :)))

* * *

Calm down, Bella. You can do it. Just stay calm for the interview. You can do it.

Breathe.

In. OUT. In. OUT. In.

"Cut it out, Bells! You're annoying me." Alice said.

"What? I haven't been saying anything." I replied, confused.

"Ummm… hello? You were doing those breathing exercises again. I shouldn't have suggested yoga to you."

Oh my gosh. Have I been saying those out loud?

"It's not yoga. It's—"

"What?" Alice asked, though it was clear on her face that she was not interested.

"Never mind."

I faced my laptop screen again and shooed her out of my room. She visited me here since we live in the same apartment and she was just a room apart from me.

"Please, Icee." Icee was my nickname for her. "I'll call you if you can come over, but I'm really busy right now. I have a paper due for tomorrow and I haven't even started it yet."

She glared at me.

"Please?" I asked, and used my puppy dog eyes on her. Full force.

"Awww, please don't. No, no. Oh alright."

"Thanks Ice." I kissed her on both cheeks and showed her to the door.

"Have a good night!" She called, and was already out the door.

_Good night? It wasn't even night yet._

I checked the time.

"Oh gosh, it's already 7pm!" I screamed, then jumped from my bed and headed to shower. It was steaming hot, and I showered quickly.

"Where the hell are my clothes?" I asked myself. Loudly, again.

Oh, there they are. On top of my book. I dressed in a hurry, blow dried my hair and set it in a ponytail. I took my laptop and my book, found the keys, and grabbed my purse on the way out. I ran full speed down the stairs, and thankfully I was only on the second floor, so I only have one staircase to run.

"Shit." I was halfway through the stairs already, and I just remembered that I haven't locked the door yet.

I ran back up, locked the door, then ran like a cheetah downstairs. Again.

I got to the parking lot at last and went over to my car. It wasn't anything elegant, but it wasn't ugly, either. It's color was aquamarine, my favorite color, and its seats were black, shiny leather. It smelled like summer inside, like pine trees. I searched frantically for my purse and found my car keys inside, opened the door and started the engine.

I drove at a normal pace even though I knew I would be late. I haven't even eaten dinner yet. I searched my glove compartment for my instant noodles, but it wasn't there. Maybe I already ate it. Whatever.

I ran inside the building as soon as I parked my car to the nearest entrance. I've got to be really late now. I was scheduled for a job interview at 7:15 pm, and it was already 7:35. I opened the door to the conference room.

"Sorry, I'm late." I looked down and blushed.

"No, no. You're just on time. It's only 7:10. Sit down, please." The secretary said.

Huh? My watch says its 7:40 already. I looked at their wall clock. 7:10.

I shrugged the thought off and sat down the nearest chair to me.

"Ummm, good evening, ma'am." I greeted the secretary, while handing her my resume. Where was the manager?

The secretary answered my unspoken question. "The manager has some papers to sign, so he asked me to ask you some questions for a while." She took out her minirecorder.

"Hmmm, Isabella Marie Swan. Or should you prefer Isabella?" She asked.

"Bella, please." I smiled politely.

"Tanya. Tanya Denali." She shook my hand.

"Bella, it says here in your resume that you've been a journalist for the Star Headlines for a year and 3 months. Why have you decided to quit?"

"I moved from my previous place to this new apartment quite far from there, so I figured I had to find a new job that was nearer to my apartment."

"Reason you moved?" she asked.

"Personal reasons." I said.

"Hmm. You won a Pulitzer Prize last year. Interesting. What topic was it about?" She asked out of curiosity.

"It was an editorial on politics." I said, my cheeks flaring up.

"Ms. Denali, good evening." A man in a formal dress entered, facing Tanya.

"I guess I have to go." Tanya nodded at me and gave my papers and her minirecorder to the man, then went out the door.

"Good evening." The manager faced me, and I stared in shock.

I wasn't shocked because of the fact that he was my bestfriend from highschool, the one who always skips lessons and makes teachers lose their head in anger, or because I haven't seen him in 5 years already, but because he had changed so much he looked quite hot.

It was Edward Cullen.

"Isabella?" He stared at me in shock.

I smiled. I guess I wasn't the only one in shock, after all. But this wasn't him. He always called me Bella.

"So… I see you're still wearing my watch." I pointed at his wrist, referring to the watch I gave him for his birthday when we were seniors. I coaxed him to remember me.

"Huh?" He asked in confusion.

"You don't remember me?" I asked.

"No. You're Isabella?"

"Yes."

"That's the name of my—" he paused. "Never mind. Back to work."

I shrugged. He was going to remember me someday. But not now.

Our interview lasted for 25 minutes, then as I was going out the door, he cleared his throat.

"You're gonna receive your result through email by next week." He said. "I'm sorry for the delay, but we really have a lot of papers to do this week. I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay." I said, and went outside the double doors.

It was finished. At last. What I couldn't understand was why Edward didn't remember me. When I went to his room when we were seniors, he had pictures of me on his desk. "So I couldn't forget you," he reasoned.

I shaked off the troubling thought as I drove home.

* * *

**A/N**  
Thanks for having the patience to read my first chapter. :DD  
If I got at least a review it'd be enough to make me happy. SMILEEEEE.  
Haha. 'Kaaaays. Buhbye for now. I'm gonna upload the next chapter if anyone reviews. :D

-Krish y0's.


	2. Falling Tears

**Falling Tears**

* * *

"Oh, shoot." I swore as I stumbled on my front door. I opened my purse and took the key. Huh. If someone stole my purse, they'd have my keys to everything. My car, my apartment, as well as Alice's car. I should take care of it more.

I opened the door and saw Alice inside. Did I give her a copy of my key? Oh, well.

"Ice, what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at your room for dinner?" I asked her.

"Well, I was kinda hoping you had some food here. I'm too tired to go out and buy." She reasoned out.

"Alice, is that you? Woah. First time I heard you didn't wanna go out." She usually went out anywhere. Parks, hospitals, malls, and even at prisons. She loved to visit the prisoners to see how they were doing. The only time she refused to go out was when she and Jasper had a fight.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"You and Jasper fought again, didn't you?"

"Whatever. I don't want to talk about my stupid boyfriend right now."

"Oh, all right." I said, resigned. "I'm just gonna go and change. Then I'll prepare dinner for us. 'Kay?"

"Sure, Bells. Thanks a lot." She smiled at me.

I went upstairs in my room to change. I thought about Jasper and Alice. They met because they classmates when they were still juniors. Jasper was Emmett's bestfriend. Emmett was my big brother. They started dating the year after they met, but Emmett and I knew that they already loved each other back when they were juniors. Now, Alice sometimes accuses me because I didn't tell her that I knew what Jasper felt about her. They always had fights, but they don't end up hating each other after those fights. They always realize in the end that they love each other more than they ever had. Now, they seldom get into an argument. This one must have gotten very bad for Alice not to talk about Jasper.

After I finished changing my clothes, I looked in the full-length mirror in my room. I dressed in comfortable clothes. And by comfortable clothes I mean pants, sleeveless shirt, and a sweater. I put my hair up in a clamp to complete the comfy look. I smiled. Perfect.

"Bella? Are you done yet?" I heard Alice knock on the door.

"Yep, just a second." I slipped on my flip flops and opened the door.

"I raided your fridge and the pantry but there isn't any food there. All there is are things that we still need to cook. Can you go out and buy something? Please?"

"I don't want to spend my money like you do. I'm saving up for a new car. C'mon, I'll teach you how to cook." I held her hand and led her downstairs.

For half an hour we played in the kitchen, mixing spices and stuff. Alice was just watching me at first, but at the end, she offered to help me. I smiled. I hope she'd get over her bad mood soon.

We were at the table when Alice suddenly stopped eating and looked at me with surprise.

"You're going vegetarian again, aren't you?" She asked.

"What are you saying? I've been a vegetarian since age 5, Ice. No need to be shocked." I laughed.

"No, no. I mean, you're serving me vegetarian, _again_?"

"Whatever, Ice. This is my place, so you need to adjust. If you don't want to, then go back to your room. I'm not forcing you to stay." I said calmly. I don't want to start with the so-you're-vegetarian argument again. I don't need their opinion on what I'm eating. This isn't their body. I don't care about what they eat, they won't care about mine. Touché.

Her eyes threatened to spill tears. She stood up and turned her back on me.

"Okay, I'll go, Bells. I'm so sorry I spoiled your night. Bye." She mumbled, grabbing her purse and her jacket on the way out.

"Wait! Icee!" I shouted desperately before she could turn the knob.

"What?" She asked, still not looking at me.

"I'm really sorry, too. I should've been a friend to you. Here, come tell me about Jasper."

She ran to me and hugged me, we stumbled backwards. I only noticed she was crying when I felt my back was wet. I pushed her face back to face me.

"Ice, what happened? Really?" I asked.

"It's Jasper, Bells. He doesn't love me anymore."

* * *

**A/N**

Heeeyy guys!  
I know I said I'd wait til someone reviews before I upload the next chap, but I didn't have anything to do today so I typed and typed 'til I got to the 3rd chapter. Then I uploaded the second one. :DD  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! haha. kidding.

-krishiiee. :D

P.S. Im so so soooo so sorry this chappy was too short for your liking. And I know nobody would review cuz there isn't anything exciting in my plot by looking at the first two chapters. I'll add the 3rd chap soon, with more juice this time.

Cyber cookie for anyone who reviews! :DD


	3. Do You Remember?

Before on _The Mysterious Past._

_She ran to me and hugged me, we stumbled backwards. I only noticed she was crying when I felt my back was wet. I pushed her face back to face me._

"_Ice, what happened? Really?" I asked._

"_It's Jasper, Bells. He doesn't love me anymore."_

_

* * *

_

"What?" I asked, shocked. Jasper would never, ever do that. I knew how much he loved Alice. That couldn't change so quickly. "No, no, it can't be!"

"You heard right, Bells." She said, sobbing. "That's why he's not seeing me as often in these past few weeks. He's just trying to let me down easy, cuz he's too nice."

"No, Ice. You're thinking wrong. Jasper doesn't think that way. I'm gonna ask him about it tomorrow, okay? It's already 10 PM. Finish your dinner and get some sleep. You look dead tired."

"But, Bells! If you talk to him about it, he'll think I'm still head over heels about him. I'll look like a fool. Please, Bella. Don't do it." She pleaded, using her own puppy dog eyes on me.

I was already won over by her eyes, but I pretended to think it over.

"Bellaaaaa." She whined.

"Oh, okay. You wanna sleep here?" I asked.

She smiled for the first time. "You're wonderful, Bells. I'll just get my laptop in my room."

Alice and I chatted all night long, our heads on two different colored pillows, given to me by my mother, Renee. I mentioned it to her.

"Good thing you have a mother, Bells." She said quietly.

"You're lucky, too. You're mother's so nice to everyone." I smiled.

"Shut up, Bells. You know that's not true. I hate her."

"Alice." I looked at her with warning in my eyes.

"Oh, okay. No sad talks for now, promise." She said. "No sad talks, no sad talks. Remember that, Ice. No sad talks." She chanted to herself quietly.

"Oh, by the way, Ice. Do you remember Edward Cullen, you know, my bestfriend since freshman year?"

"Uh, sorry… Who?" She asked, confused. Her brows knit together like a V.

"You know! Edward Masen Cullen! The one we met at the bus stop and offered to help me in since I tripped over your new Prada shoes and I was limping. You do remember, don't you?" I insisted. She couldn't forget Edward. She even dumped an ice cream cone on his face since Jasper and Emmett were picking on him, and she wanted to help Jasper so she could notice him.

"Bells, you must be going mental. I don't remember anyone named like that. Edward Cullen? Weird name. I don't even remember anyone who has a last name Cullen. Even celebrities. Really. And excuse me, it wasn't Prada! It was Gucci!" She argued, giggling.

"So you're more worried because I named your shoes wrong, not because I remembered someone who you think doesn't even exist? You're the mental one, Icee." I rolled my eyes at her.

"No, I'm not!" She argued.

That's when she did it.

"Aw!" I shouted.

"No one gets away in pillow fighting with me, Alice." I smiled mischievously, quietly reaching for my favorite turquoise pillow.

I hit her in the face.

"BELLAAAAAAAA!" She shouted, and the pillow fight started.

It was 2am when we finally got exhausted after pillow fighting and joking around. I laid my head on my ruined pillow sleepily.

"G'night, Ice." I yawned.

"Night, Bells." She responded, even though she was turning her back on me.

I turned my back, too, lying on my left side. After a few minutes of trying to sleep, I just laid on my back and looked at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep. I noticed the glow in the dark stars stuck to the ceiling near the light bulb, and it reminded me of Emmett. He gave those to me when we were 15, still freshmen.

He was probably still awake by now. When we were little, we had the same moods. If I was still awake, I'd sneak up on his room and I'd find him grinning at me, also not sleeping. I decided to call him.

"Emmett?" I asked when the phone was picked up. "Still awake?"

"Nope, 'm still asleep, dreaming you're calling me. It feels real, too." He laughed. "Why?"

"Nothing. Just wanna see if I still remember right."

"Remember what?"

"If we still had the same moods." I said, smiling.

"Hoho, of course, dear twin. Uh, I mean sister." He said with a booming laugh. "Even though I'm halfway around the world, away from that dump of a place."

"Are you insulting me, Ems? I'm still here in the place you call 'dump', remember? I'm hurt." I sniffed theatrically.

"You're not fooling me, Bells. Even your voice is bad at acting." He laughed again. "And speaking of that place, is Jasper still there? I haven't heard from him for a while."

"Yep, brother. He's still here. But he and Alice got into a fight again, and Alice thinks he doesn't love her anymore." I sighed. "What to do, what to do."

"Oh, so you called me to get love advice? You know, Bell, I'm not a love expert, girls just come to me."

"Haha very funny, Ems. Now help me out before I rip your throat out."

"Ooo, scary."

"Whatever. What do I do when couples have fights? I mean, if the other one is misunderstood. Help?" I asked desperately. I wanted to solve Alice's problem right away. I didn't want to see her crying again.

"Is Jasper the misunderstood one? Cuz he really is. I don't believe that Jasper doesn't love Alice anymore."

"Em, I already told her that. She won't listen to me."

"Well, that's her problem now. Don't worry about it."

"Maybe if I had some experience with this stuff it'd be easy to talk to her about it. Ugh." I complained.

"Still no boyfriend, Bells?" He laughed.

"Are you insulting me, Emmett? I've had a lot more lovers than you have. So HAHA." I joked.

"Oh, really?" He said mischievously.

"I was kidding, Emmett. I'll solve Icee's problem for myself, since you're obviously not helpful enough in this topic. Now help me with this: Edward Cullen. You remember him?" I asked.

"Uh… what about him?"

"He was my bestfriend in highschool, Em. And I just found out that he was the manager of a company when I applied for a journalist post in the Star Gazette. He interviewed me, but he didn't remember who I was. He's still wearing the watch I gave him for his 18th birthday, though."

"Who're you talking 'bout, Bells? Are you drunk?"

"I don't drink, Emmett. You know that. Just answer my question." I snapped.

"Woah, woah. Calm down, Bells. What question? You didn't ask me anything." He laughed.

"Whatever. Do you remember him?"

"Bells, we don't know anyone named Edwin Cabin or whatever you just told me. And you didn't have a guy bestfriend when you were in highschool. Your bestfriend in highschool was Angela. Angela Web. Remember?" He sighed.

"But, Emmett! You and Edward were close, too. Jasper was your bestfriend, and you two always picked on Edward until he got revenge on you and painted your truck red and white! Then you were close buddies, but he told me I was his only bestfriend. You remember?" I asked, exasperated of having to explain all the time. Surely Emmett would remember him, right?

"Bella, I need to go. Save your crap for someone else later."

"You don't have anywhere to go, Em. I know you well. You don't think I'm mental, too, do you?" I asked, infuriated. "Alice thinks I am, since she obviously thinks that Edward Cullen doesn't exist. Now, you're telling me you don't remember him, too? Ems, please. Stop ganging up on me. I know you remember him."

"I really don't, Bell. Where the hell did you get that name, anyway?"

"Oh, so now, you think I'm making it all up, don't you? Well thank you very much for this pointless and worthless talk of the year. It's the only time I get to call you, what with all this busy schedules I have and your nonstop football practices. Thanks, Emmett Swan. Thank you so much for being a brother to me _at times_." I glowered at my phone, as if he could see my cold eyes through it.

"No, Bells. Listen!" He began. "I—"

I hung up the receiver.

Why doesn't anyone remember Edward? Why am I the only one who still remembers him? And Emmett can't forget Edward, because when he painted Emmett's truck red and white, Emmett was grounded by Charlie. Charlie thought Emmett did it to his truck. And that was the first time Emmett got grounded.

"I wouldn't forget what that Edward did to me." Emmett said, furious.

The next day they became the best of pals.

_So why?_ I asked myself again, confused. Am I the only one who remembers him, or was I really out of my mind this time?

* * *

**A/N**

Heeeyyy.

Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Violent Reactions?  
REVIEW!  
Haha.

Oh well, keep looking out for the next chapters, what with all these exciting ideas I have in mind for the next few chappies:

*Bella's searching for the answer to the mystery that revolves around Edward. Why can't anybody remember him except her? (Believe me, I have no idea in mind on how Bella will solve the mystery, but I just make up the story as I go. I know I can finish this story. :D)

*Find out about Alice and Jasper's pasts (I'm not referring to their romantic experiences, I mean past _past. _Like about Alice's mom and why she hates her.)

*Edward's POV!

*More fluffs.

AND AND ANDDDDDD!

*Kidding. No more hints for todaaaay, yes siree's. Think. And then tell me wacha wanna know. I'll put it in the next chappies.

~krish? oh wait lemme think. oh yeah, yeah. KRISH.

P.S. cyber cookies for those who'll review! :DD


	4. Sanity

Previously on _The Mysterious Past…_

_Why doesn't anyone remember Edward? Why am I the only one who still remembers him? And Emmett can't forget Edward, because when he painted Emmett's truck red and white, Emmett was grounded by Charlie. Charlie thought Emmett did it to his truck. And that was the first time Emmett got grounded._

"_I wouldn't forget what that Edward did to me." Emmett said, furious._

_The next day they became the best of pals._

So why?_ I asked myself again, confused. Am I the only one who remembers him, or was I really out of my mind this time?_

EPOV

"Worst Days Of My Life".

Yeah, you can add this day to the list.

_Why are the printing presses not working?_ That question was the sole source why the Gazette is in a frantic mood this day. Sure, it would've been perfectly understandable if only one of the stupid machines broke down and just decided to stop printing today's daily news copies. But no. They ALL had to stop working at the same day. Why?

_Maybe someone had sabotaged the machines. No, no. Maybe these new machines are faulty. No! Maybe they were overheated. _Maybe, maybe, maybe. These crazy theories almost made me insane. Some even went too far out in theorizing. _"Ooo! Maybe it was the lattes I brought in the Printing Room. Maybe the machines didn't like hot stuff, you know. And I was there, so it was probably too hot for them too handle. Yeah, so they broke down like that." _I heard Tanya Denali say. My secretary. I guess I probably shouldn't be surprised, what with her huge head and all.

I know I shouldn't be worried about these things because they were for Jasper to worry about. He's the president of his company, that little blonde sucker. Of course we were the best of friends, or, at least, we were more than just brothers anyway. Bestfriends are better than brothers, right? Whatever. I sighed and ran my hand through my always-messy hair this time. Our Dad, Carlisle, gave the presidency to him because he knew how to handle things right, what with his brilliant scheming mind and all. And I was only the manager, because Dad said I had that right 'instinct' when it comes to hiring future journalists for the company. I didn't mind, though. Even though I was the _manager_, I don't really manage anything. A few here and there's only, but that's all. I guess I'm never really into the manager position. If there was a position that specializes only in hiring applying journalists, I would be in the post. But the manager's the one that hires the clients, so I got stuck to that job. I pitied Stephen though, 'cause got stuck with me, doing the job I was supposedly doing. He was the manager, just without the title. I really appreciated his help, though. All I do is sign some papers that needs my signature, then Stephen does all the things.

I sighed again. Even though I was only the manager, it was still our company. Our family business. And with all these machines breaking down, with us not having our news for today, this booming business would probably be trashed.

"It wouldn't be trashed," a booming voice said, and I looked up to see Stephen. He grinned. "Just because we missed one day's news. But we'd probably get inspected, though, and some other companies would put this against us, criticize us and all. Say our technology's low rating and couldn't be trusted. But don't worry," he said, biting a peanut butter sandwich, which I hadn't realized was on my desk the whole time. "Your little blonde brother can solve this freaking little problem. He's been through worse, you know."

I stared at him while he attempted to swallow the remaining sandwich whole. Did I say it out loud? I mean, the one I was thinking that we would probably be trashed. I was pretty sure I didn't. I looked at him meaningfully, confused.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked.

He stared at me, confused. Then his expression cleared up. "Oh _that._ Well, it was pretty obvious on your face that you're worried we'd be trashed. You had the same expression when Em…" he trailed off, looking into space.

"When what? Who's Em?" I asked him, cocking my eyebrows.

"Wait, wait. I'm trying to remember. Damn, damn, damn…" he trailed off again, obviously deep in thought.

I sighed. Typical Stephen. He'd always "remember" anything that had _not _happened, and leave his sentence hanging in the air. He wouldn't finish what he's saying, keeps telling me he'd kind of lost his grasp on it.

"No matter, Steph. Let's leave this "memory" of yours for just a second and worry about the current problem. I suppose you have an idea, right?"

"Nope," He said, popping his lips on the 'p'. "Not really, no."

"Then why did you come here?" I glared at him.

He held his hands up as if surrendering. "Woah, woah. Calm down, dude. Just trying to have a little friendly chat with you so you could keep your mind off the problem you're having, which you're not supposed to be worrying about." He rolled his eyes, as if stating the obvious. Which I guess, is true. "'Sides, I said _not really_. I may have just a teeny weeny bit of idea which might help you. I guess you're not in the mood, though, so I'm leaving your territory, which is kind of safer for me. Huh. I really shouldn't be going into things that are not my business, even though I'm kind of like the manager, just without the title? Oh well, guess that's not what I really am, though. I should probably leave you to manage _all _the 'stupid, boring, ridiculous' things you're always saying about." He shrugged, then moved to open the door, taking one last look at me that clearly said 'you're impossible', and twisted the knob.

"Wait, Steph!" I called out, regretting what I had just said. He stopped twisting the knob and turned to look at me. "Sorry. I shouldn't have burst out on you like that." I ran my fingers through my hair again.

He cocked his left brow at me. "You know, I kind of like hearing you say 'sorry' for the first time. I should probably have an outburst all the time, so I could hear that again." He grinned. "Anyway, I know you're stressed about all of these, I understand. I was just being melodramatic. You know, to make you more stressed out and stuff?" He winked at me, then laughed.

I joined him, laughing. God, it felt good to laugh normally again, what with all these problems slapping me in the face everyday. It was good to have Stephen at your side all the time. Though it's kind of annoying hearing him talk. He's the guy version of Ali… Wait. Who's Ali? I couldn't be thinking that. _Now_ I'm like Stephen. Remembering things and persons that never happened and never existed. But the name 'Ali' just sprung to mind when I compared him to someone I knew. Someone who never shuts up. But that's impossible. I didn't know an 'Ali'. Somewhere deep down, though, I had this feeling that there's more to the name. Maybe 'Alisha'? She was my secretary a few years back. Though she wasn't a chatterer. On the contrary, she rarely says anything unless you ask her.

"Well, we could ask the other branches about…" I heard Stephen say, but I wasn't paying much attention on what he was saying, even though he said it was an idea to solve the company's problem. That was the least of my worries.

I had bigger problems to worry about. And my sanity topped that list.


	5. Missing Link

Hey guys, sorry for the superrrr short chappie I have right now. See, we just had our Christmas break and I'm still kinda hyper and enjoying my freedom from the evil claws of an institution called SCHOOL. Well, yeah. So I'm kinda like just bouncing around, watching movies with some of my friends, watching old movies at home, experimenting with different ingredients around the kitchen, and trying to finish my Art Corner. My Art Corner's just like a small space inside my room, where I hope I can keep all of my art materials (poster paints, sable brushes, oil pastels, tube paints, etc.), cuz it's everywhere, I don't have a place for it. So yeah. I'm trying to finish my art corner, painting it and everything. I really do hope I can finish it.

On with the story (I don't think you want more details about why I wrote just a short chap).

BPOV

I woke up the next day, feeling dazed. Alice was cramped up on one side of the bed, looking oddly peaceful. I almost forgot she was here yesterday with me. I invited her to sleep, didn't I? Speaking of _yesterday, _though: What was that yesterday, about calling Emmett and remembering Edward Cullen and everything? Was it a dream?

I checked my phone and looked at the call register.

DIALLED CALLS: Emmett Swan: 1

Oh, okay. So it really _was _true after all. But it couldn't be… no. It couldn't be that nobody ever remembered Edward, right? Of course someone had to remember him. It's just not possible that he could be erased out of their minds…

Wait. Maybe that's it. That's what I've been avoiding thinking ever since yesterday. That he really was erased out of their minds. But that couldn't happen, could it?

I sighed, and ran my hands through my hair. I stopped short. This was one habit I picked up from Edward, the day we first met. He was with Jasper that day, but that couldn't be. Jasper was with Emmett way back into Emmett's apartment, playing with his new Xbox. But Jasper really was with Edward that day, and they seemed really close to each other, like_ brothers_.

Jasper was Emmett's bestfriend, though. He was also Icee's girlfriend. But Jasper hadn't said anything about Edward. That is, _if _he even knew about him.

Who else knew about Edward? Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Charlie. I already called Emmett, _check_. Talked with Alice, _check._

Now all that's left were Jazz and my Dad. I had to go call them.

I searched the bed for my phone, found it, and decided to take a hot shower and breakfast first before I called both of them. I needed to be calm and relaxed. I needed to think _clearly _before I call them and then only _just_ realize that there really is no one named Edward Cullen, and that my subconscious was just making it all up.

I took a hot shower and changed into comfy yoga pants and a loose white shirt. Running a brush through my hair, I took deep breaths and tried to think clearly.

_Bam!_ A loud thud came from my bedroom. I quickly ran upstairs to see what happened.

"Ouch," Alice was saying, rubbing her back, looking like she just woke up.

"What happened to _you?_" I asked, incredulous. She was not clumsy, unlike me. Even asleep, I doubt she could fall off my queen-sized bed.

"Duh, what do you think happened? I fell off this tiny bed of yours, landing on my ass. It hurts." She winced, pressing some sore spots on her back.

"Yeah, well, whatever. Go back to sleep if you want. I have to make some calls."

"Sure, sure. I'm goin' back to sleep." She yawned and crawled back to her side of the bed.

I walked down the stairs slowly, and to my dining table. I checked the fridge to see if there was anything worth eating for breakfast. I didn't see any. All that was there were junkfoods, sodas, and granola bars. I decided to go for the latter.

After eating three granola bars, I looked at the sink if there were dishes to wash. I didn't see anything. I swept the floor, and did everything to clean the room. Finally, after doing everything I could think of, I decided that I couldn't procrastinate anymore and got my phone. I sighed deeply before having to face my sanity.

I called Jasper. And Charlie.

I asked them the same question: "Do you remember an Edward Cullen?"'

But they answered with different words. "Who the heck is that, Bella? I don't know an Edward Cullen," said Charlie.

"Edward Cullen? Sorry, Bella. It's not my story to tell." Jasper said, regretfully. I tried to get him to tell me—no, scratch that. I _persuaded_ him to tell me what's going on.

"Try as I might, Bells, I'm seriously torn between two worlds. I can't do anything to betray the other to the other one." He sighed. "I'm really sorry about it, Bells. I'm just trying to keep everyone safe. Because you won't like it if you knew the truth. You won't like it if you're in my position. It's a dangerous line to walk on. To tell you the truth, I'd much rather be you, than to be me. This thing's biting me in the ass, Bella. I'm just glad you aren't in my position. You're like a sister to me."

"I don't understand, Jasper."

"I know you don't." He paused. "Good night, Bells." He said, and hung up the phone.

I sighed hopelessly. But at the same time, I was kind of glad I had at least one clue to whatever is happening right now: There is some kind of mystery surrounding Edward. And at least, now I knew that I was sane. Edward existed. Jasper was proof of that.

Jasper was the missing link.

Whew. It took me about an hour to write just that. 'Cause I have trouble concentrating (TV at my left side, my hyper-super-cute-and-loveable-baby-sister at my right side, begging for my attention. Imagine trying to write with that. Oh wait, add my mom shouting at me to stop typing away on the computer at my face. Imagine that. And tell me if you can write two pages in ten minutes).

Review, please. I wanna know your opinions and comments. :DDD

P.S. To those who just pm me what they think, I'll like it more if you review. Not that I'm ungrateful or anything. So please review!

-Krish


	6. Arguments and Angry Tears

**Hey guys.**

**It's another chap. Obvious much?**

**Oh well, hope ya like it!**

**(Btw, read my AN at the last part, cuz it's kinda long. I didn't wanna put a long AN before the chap, it'd probably bore you. :DD)**

Previously on _The Mysterious Past_…

_I sighed hopelessly. But at the same time, I was kind of glad I had at least one clue to whatever is happening right now: There is some kind of mystery surrounding Edward. And at least, now I knew that I was sane. Edward existed. Jasper was proof of that._

_Jasper was the missing link._

JPOV (Jasper)

"Good night, Bells." I said finally, and then pressed the 'end call' button on my phone.

It was 7 PM here in Greece. I was here for a vacation from a really stressful week back at home. We were having some problems at the Gazette and after a few weeks of overtime working on my part, I figured I needed a stress reliever or I swear I'm going to break down one of these days. Carlisle, my Dad, told me to get a vacation and he'll be in charge with our family business for a few couple of weeks. I was seriously enjoying my time here that I almost forgot a few things at home. And that included Edward, Bella, and Alice.

That's when Bella called me. I remembered that I had a LOT of things to worry about way back at Forks. I suppose it was still morning there. Edward had called me ten minutes ago, giving me some updates about the Gazette, complaining about the stupid printing machines, and asking me if I knew someone named "Ali-something". Oh, I knew he was referring to Alice, and I basically told him what I told Bella tonight.

"It isn't my story to tell."

That blew them both off. Yeah, I knew this time would come. Edward and Bella would remember something and think a lot about it, and finally end up thinking of me. I was close to Bella, and she knew I had a connection with Edward… somehow. Ditto Edward. Only Edward didn't know Bella.

And I doubt he would ever know about her.

BPOV

"Bellaaaaaa! Please? Can you please, please, please go shopping with me?" Alice whined and pleaded, using her puppy-dog-eyes on me. Ugh. She really knew my weakness. Whatever, I can put off saying 'yes' for a few more moments.

"The answer's still no. With a capital N, Icee." I said stubbornly, giving her a hard time she deserved. She _always_ gave me a hard time when I went shopping with her. Especially when she makes me try on a lot— and I mean a _lot _— of stilletos. I call them death traps.

I didn't realize I was muttering about death traps out loud until Alice practically shouted in front of me.

"DEATH TRAPS? Who said anything about death traps? I'm gonna let you try wedges this time, Isabella Marie Swan. Not stilletos. I think you've had enough of those. Stilletos would be for another shopping trip." She smirked. My eyes widened.

_Another _shopping trip? Seriously, was she planning to kill me?

"And for the last time, stilletos aren't _death traps!_" She wailed, exasperated, when I didn't say anything back.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Still not coming with you though," I paused, and narrowed my eyes at her. "With or without death traps."

"For the last time, again, Bella. They aren't dea—" She stopped midsentence when the loud ringing of my phone interrupted.

_We're gonna party like_

_Party like, like it's the end of the world_

_We're gonna party like,_

_Like it's 2012_

_You know that it doesn't matter_

_As long as we got each other_

_Turn it up, turn it up_

_Mash it up_

_It ain't the end of the world_

Jay Sean wailed, singing 2012. My ringtone.

Icee's eyes darted to my nightstand where my phone was currently ringing, demanding to be answered, and I saw a sly look cross her face. Uh-oh. I knew that look. I ran to my nightstand before she did and hurriedly grabbed my phone, because, knowing Alice, she'd tell anyone over the phone about some weird stuff about me until I drop it and agree to her wishes. Or commands, really.

I ran full speed away from her, dropping my phone in the process. I got down on my knees, frantically searching for it with my hands, while keeping my eyes on Alice who was running towards me.

Too late, though. She grabbed the phone from somewhere really far from me —who thought it would skip away _that _far?— and answered it without checking the caller ID and ran out of my room to the kitchen so that I'd have a long time getting to her, even if I'd run. And with my luck, I'd probably trip over a flat surface if I run. I didn't wanna risk my neck, though. So I just walked over to where she was.

"Hi, whoever you are. You know what Bella's afraid of? Heights. Right. So, you know what? Next time you meet her or go out with her or something, make sure she gets over her fear of heights. If you know what I mean." She babbled LOUDLY to whoever it was over the phone, speaking so fast I had to pay a good load of attention to understand it. But she wasn't finished.

"Try getting her up a roller coaster ride. Or go bungee jumping. I'd gladly pay to see her do that… Oh wait. I have a better idea. Try getting her into a circus to become an aerialist. Dancing plus heights? Uh-huh. It definitely scares her." She giggled. "You wanna know more about her? Well…" She paused for effect, raising her eyebrows at me. I didn't get the chance to agree to go shopping with her because a very familiar voice spoke up from my phone.

"Uh… could you give the phone to Bella, please?"

Oh God. Pleas let it not be… Uh oh. It really was.

Alice's eyes were full of tears threatening to spill over. She dropped the phone to the floor with a loud crash, and ran as fast as she could to the door, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. She stopped when she reached the knob of the door and peeked back in to look at me.

"Tell Jasper I don't want anything to do with him."

And with that, she shut the door close.

**I don't like ending chaps at cliffies. Obvious much?**

**I'm gonna try cliffhangers the next few chapters, though. I think I'd try to explore that part of FFiction world. Haha.**

**Okay, well. You know what I'm asking for right? Want a clue?**

**It starts with the letter R. **

**Yep. **

**R as in Review. Oops, sorry. My bad. **

**Make it plural.**

**Reviews.**

**There you got it! Go ahead and give me a review on this chap. I practically had to hide the laptop in my room to sneak writing this thing. The whole family's in the living room, watching **_**The Last Song**_**. Seriously. What do they like about Miley? (Have you seen that video where she was doing drugs? Check it out on youtube. She was smoking a Salvia or Bong or whatever it was. And she was laughing in front of the camera the whole time. There really was no doubt she was high.) Maybe it isn't Miley they like. Maybe it's the story, or whatever.**

**If any of you watched it though, tell me if it's worth watching. Cuz I don't wanna spend my precious time on TV while I can use that time to write another few chaps. ;)**

**Yours forever,**

**Krish, xx.**


	7. PLEASE READ!

Hey guys!  
I know this isn't another chap, but I wanna know what you think about this:  
Please review!

* * *

Love As I Define It

By: Krishna -

When you're just experiencing love for the first time

You'd say that it's the greatest feeling in the world

But what you don't realize, my dear

That love—after a long while—hurts.

Love's a risk I'm not willing to take

But others think it's a piece of cake

I'm telling you, though, and believe me, it's true

Love will simply ruin you

Until you can find someone to replace him in your heart

I don't think you can move on and have a better start

Love is not as simple as it turns out to be

Love takes great courage; a courage you can't find in me

I know a lot of people think what I'm saying isn't true

But from what I've experienced, love sticks like glue

I know you're still puzzled, but don't worry

I'll explain to you about my story

Love sticks like glue—that's what I said

'Cause the real problem's attachment in the end

When someone you love leaves you hanging

You better dismantle yourself from him

I'm not opposed to love—that's the reason I'm here, I know

I just think it's better if you don't let your feelings show

Don't think I'm discouraging you from loving

I just think my story's a precaution so that you'd know

That love isn't easy and simple,

Love doesn't just come and go

This is the last paragraph that I'm going to write

Think about this while you're in your bed tonight

This poem is my life story, and I know its true

But you have your own story, too

Don't be discouraged because of this poetry

'Cause this thing has only happened to_ me_

Not all your stories are going to be the same as mine

I hope you keep that in your mind

* * *

I wrote this poem yesterday (12/28/10), and I wanna know what you think about it. ;)))

Review?

Your opinions and comments will definitely help me out, ;))

-Krishhh. 3


End file.
